Death Eater's Kiss
by PigeonWings
Summary: When bitter enemies Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy meet by chance late one night, their initial arguments turns into loveless passion. Somewhat morbid.


Death Eater's Kiss  


  
Rating: PG-13 (for dark themes and rather morbid fetishes)  
Warning: If you're looking for a happy, fluffy Draco/Hermione romance, you're reading the wrong fanfic. This story is not a romance at all; it is actually a somewhat morbid tale of the loveless passion two enemies share one night. If this isn't your cup of tea, you have been warned!  
Summary: When sworn enemies Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger meet by chance late one night, they experience loveless passion together.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger was not normally one to be sneaking out late at night. Typically, she preferred to get her beauty sleep so she could most fully concentrate on her studies during the day. But with only a few months left until graduation and Harry's final fight against a now powerful Voldemart inevitable, she found it impossible to sleep. So that night, she snuck out of the Gryffindor dorms to do some thinking.  
  
The first part of her walk proved to be uneventful, but as she approached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, she saw someone's outlined figure close by, facing the other direction. At first she shuddered in fear, wondering if it was a teacher. But then, looking more closely, she noticed that the clearly male person was too small to be a full grown man. Obviously, he was another student.  
  
Without thinking, Hermione ran quickly up to the unrecognizable person. "Who are you?" she asked in a loud whisper as she ran.  
  
The figure turned around, and Hermione's eyes widened as she saw she who it was. "Draco Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. "Figures I would run into you."  
  
Although equally surprised to see Hermione, Draco disguised it well. "Mudblood Granger, how nice to see you this late at night," Draco said sarcastically. "Are you here with your goofy friends to attempt to kill me? It won't work, you know. I'm more powerful than all of you."  
  
Hermione sighed but managed to keep her cool. "Actually, I'm all alone. I was having a very pleasant walk until I got had the misfortune of running into _you_," she answered snidely.  
  
"Well, who would have thought that little goody two shoes Granger would be breaking school rules without her friends forcing her," said Draco with a snicker.  
  
"If you thought such a thing, you obviously have a lot to learn about me," Hermione retorted triumphantly.  
  
"Well, what would motivate a wimpy girl like you into going out alone at night?" Draco asked. "Undoubtedly, you're doing extra credit work so you can earn an 150% in all your classes," he said, rolling his eyes and laughing again.  
  
"I could be asking the same question of you," Hermione said with complete calmness. "Out meeting with Daddy Malfoy to plan Voldemart's final attack?"  
  
Draco was puzzled. By now, Harry Potter and his friend Ron would have been furious and tried to kill him. But weak, wandless Hermione was standing there, as calmly as possible. She was a pillar of strength in her own right. _She's not afraid_, he realized suddenly. _I'll have to be a bit...meaner with her._ "No, I'm out here thinking about what I'll do with all my fame once Voldemart wins the war," he said with supreme arrogance.  
  
"Odd," Hermione responded, "I was thinking the exact same thing. Only I was imagining what would happen once you and your fellow evil cronies died, and the light side resumed power."  
  
As he rolled up his sleeve, Draco looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "Here's the dark mark, Granger. I'm one of them. And you know what my task is? To kill the three musketeers from Gryffindor."  
  
To Draco's dismay, Hermione did not flinch. She already knew that Draco was a death eater and a cold blooded man exactly like his father, so the news did not frighten her. "We have plans, too, you know," she said with steely determination. "The light always defeats the dark."  
  
"Damn it, Granger," Draco sputtered, "don't you see how strong we are? We are the ones who have killed numerous Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Who have you killed? Nobody."  
  
Hermione's lip trembled as she remembered her Ginny Weasley's death the previous year. Voldemart had killed many when he'd attacked Hogwarts, before Harry and Dumbledore warded him off. "The light side only kills when necessary," she replied, refusing to let her guard down.  
  
Ignoring her, Draco continued. "I think I'll tell you how I'll kill you all," Draco said, only cruelty in his voice. "First, Potter will go down. I'll kill The Boy Who Lived first, showing my superiority. Then will come Weasley. He'll be easy; he is nothing more than Potter's little puppet. After watching Potter die, he will _want_ to commit suicide."  
  
Draco paused a moment before going on. "You will be my final task, Granger. You will be the most difficult of all. Yes, Mudblood Granger, the girl the teachers love, the girl who stays cool in the greatest danger. But you will fall, too, when you're against my ultimate power."  
  
"I don't believe you. You are all talk. If you want to kill me, kill me _now_. Right now. I have no wand; I am defenseless," Hermione said bravely.  
  
For a moment, as Draco glared at her, Hermione thought that he really _was_ going to kill her. But then, he did something she never would have expected. He stepped forward, leaned down...and kissed her. The kiss was not a soft, gentle kiss of a lover, but rather a hard, crushing kiss of passion.  
  
As a first reaction, Hermione resisted and tried to pull back. But... _wow,_ she thought, as his mouth covered hers. No doubt about it, Draco was one incredible kisser. Overcome by passion, Hermione vigorously kissed her worst enemy back.  
  
The kiss continued for a long while, until Draco finally broke it. "Malfoy, why did you kiss me?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit shaken.  
  
"They say kissing your most hated enemy provides you greater passion than anyone else," Draco replied with great seriousness. "I wanted to try it out."  
  
"I've heard that too," Hermione replied, realizing he was actually being civil to her. "I think they were right," she whispered barely loud enough for Draco to hear, replaying the powerful kiss in her mind.  
  
"And how would you know that, Granger?" Draco asked, again sounding mean. "It's a well known fact that you can't get a date."  
  
A blush crept up on Hermione's face. She leaned in and grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Don't say that again," she hissed. In response, Draco lowered his head and bit her neck with unbearable strength.  
  
Hermione started to scream, but Draco covered her mouth and put a finger on his lips, telling her to shush. Blood was flowing from the wound on her neck, but Draco quickly put his mouth to the blood and began harshly sucking the wound dry. The sucking sent tingles down Hermione's spine, and she realized with a shock how much she enjoyed it. "More," she whispered. Draco obliged, until the wound was dry.  
  
"I dream of the day you die," Draco said coldly, looking into her eyes. "After I kill you, I will suck the blood from your dying body."  
  
Cringing, Hermione glared at him again. _Two can play this game,_ she thought. "And who says I wouldn't do that, too?" she asked, biting Draco's neck and completely catching him off guard. "Try explaining this hickey to your friends tomorrow."  
  
As she sucked his blood, Hermione realized she felt passionate for the first time in her life. There was no love between the two of them, but she'd never felt so good. She started to move lower down Draco's body with her mouth, until Draco stopped her.  
  
"I won't go all the way with an enemy, as good as it may feel," Draco said, pushing her away, angry she had taken control over him. He pushed grabbed her and enveloped her into another passionate kiss, one he could control.  
  
Realizing she was letting this go too far, Hermione suddenly stopped. She broke the kiss. "I can't believe I'm doing this with _you_ of all people," she sputtered. _And I liked it,_ she thought to herself.  
  
"That makes two of us," Draco responded. Sensing that their time was over, he pulled away from her. "Well, Mudblood, I think it's time for me to get to bed, so I can dream of killing you all for a few hours."  
  
"In my dreams, I will be sucking the blood out of your dead body," she answered in an attempt to manipulate him. "Don't lie. I know you will be dreaming the same thing."  
  
Not responding, Draco shook her arm. "I still hate you, and you hate me," he hissed. "_Nothing_ changes that."  
  
"I'll let you know that I completely agree," answered Hermione as the rationality and calmness from earlier in the night crept back into her voice.  
  
"Until I kill you then, Granger," Draco said as he cackled, holding out his hand.  
  
Hermione shook it. "Same to you, Malfoy" she answered without emotion. The two of them left, the loveless kisses seemingly out of their minds as they thought of ways to kill their enemies.  
  
As he walked back to Slytherin, Draco thought about how much pleasure he would get out of killing Harry, his hated rival, and Ron, the stupid sidekick. But Hermione...after that night, she would be harder to kill. He still hated her, but regretted that he would never be able feel her living body again. The only thing that gave him solace was imagining sucking the blood out of her dead body.  
  
As she ran toward Gryffindor, Hermione thought of how amazing that night had been. The kisses had been wonderful. Even the bloodletting had been sensual, in an odd way. The kisser was Draco, her worst enemy, and a cruel death eater. She still wanted him dead. But as she crawled into bed, Hermione Granger realized she might never again in her life experience such a passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: I've been reading various Draco/Hermione stories this weekend, and the pairing intrigued me. However, it seemed to me that the romances (especially the fluffy ones) were unrealistic and very OOC for Draco. So this fic is my interpretation of a Draco and Hermione romp that makes sense in the context of the books. It came out a bit more morbid than I thought it would, but I like what I did. Please leave feedback! I love feedback!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
